Metaphorical Love
by Inimi
Summary: SasuHina. Sometimes, sick people say weird thing while the ones taking care of them keep raising up memories. Hinata finds out about this by taking care of a very sick Sasuke. Fluff and... Lemon at the end? :D NEVER FINISH
1. Sickness

**A.N.**

Ok, before you start asking: "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER FICS YOU ------?!", I'll tell you one thing D: I AM working on the second chapter of "The Wind Tell No Lies" but whenever I start writing, I get tired pretty quickly -n- And it's not like I **don't **want to write, I really do! ;; But I just find myself stuck bah –slams head on keyboard-

-sigh- So, I'm just trying to get rid of my ultimate writers block --; (also, I'm in an artists block -,-; ) So, I just hope you'll enjoy this. I think this fic won't be long… maybe 3 chapters or so :\ nothing major.

So ahhh…. I dunno xD Something that came on my mind when I heard a song x3 A little SasuHina fluff –w-; I'm so boring ;xD

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Normal

_Flashback _

P.s.

For the new ones among you, hello :D My name is Inimi and I'm gonna bored you to death! –smirks-

**-OoO-**

It was just a plain visit, like she does every Tuesday. But how could she have known he would fell ill and she'll find him sprawled on the wooden floor, sweaty and with a rising temperature?

She dipped the dump, slightly hotter cloth in the icy water, shivering a little when they touched her fingers, then squeezing it lightly to get some of the water out and turned to put it back on her sick friend's forehead.

His raven bangs were already pretty socked, sticking to his skin, his eyes closed and his breath harsh.

"You are so stupid Sasuke-kun…" she whispered as she stroke a few stray hairs from his face._" Stupid, stupid, stupid…"_ she repeated in her own mind as she giggled and shook her head. "Don't you know your health is more important than training?"

"No…" a slight whisper escaped his lips and she was slightly surprised to see he is even conscious in his condition. Smiling warmly, she straightened in her seat and said: "Oh, I see you have awaken, my sleeping beauty." She giggled at her own joke and blushed a little when she saw his eyebrows twitch a little. Oh, how she liked to make fun of him.

"…It's not funny…" he answered her weakly and turned his laying head to her direction slowly." What…When did you… get here?" he asked her, his eyelids half closed. She giggled again and took the cloth from his forehead, turning away from his blurry eyes to dump it in the water. "About an hour or so…" she answered him, squeezing the water once more and taking the cloth into her hands."I found you sprawled near your couch. It looked like you were just about to get up…"

They looked at each other for a few moments before she reached her hand to wet his face with the coolness of the dump cloth. Her stokes were gentle, slow and soothing and he relaxed almost immediately into her touch. A sigh escaped his lips and she blushed; seeing him in this weak status made him look… like a little child…

"My mom… used to stroke my face… like that…" his eyes opened into little cracks as he said that, his hand moving from under the covers to reach for the hem of the quilt. Her eyes widen a little at his statement and she felt his warm hand grab her stroking arm in the wrist, moving it slowly from his face, over his jaw line, neck and down to the left side of his chest, were he stopped.

"This is… were I need a cold cloth… Not my forehead…" he whispered weakly, still not letting go of her wrist. She didn't quit understand what he meant but she could clearly feel his strong heartbeats against her hand. She blinked a few times before taking her hand away from his faint grip and chest, returning to put the cold cloth over his head and covering him again so he won't be cold.

"I'll bath you later and then make you a warm dinner… If you want I can stay here tonight-"

"Please do…" he cut her with his wan voice, his eyes closing again and his head turning back to a straight position on the pillow.

Again, she was caught off guard, for she didn't know what part he was referring to by saying that. Blushing, she got up from where she sat as she walked out of the room, not before looking back and making sure he was asleep.

As she walked down the Uchiha empty household, she turned to look at the garden, the warm noon sun shone on the green leaves. She wondered how these plants actually managed stay alive when the Uchiha himself couldn't even take care of his own health. _"He wouldn't…"_ she thought jokingly. Sasuke? Watering the plants? Now that would be something she'd like to make fun of him for. "He probably hired someone to water them for him…Maybe Sakura-san asked Ino-chan to do it?" she looked back at the direction of his room and smiled. Turning back to her original destination, a thought slipped into her mind for a second. More like a memory. The day when she first talked to him… It looked almost if it happened yesterday…

**-OoO-**

_She ran down the street as fast as she could. Today was finally the day. The day Naruto finally returned home from his long, hard mission._

"I hope you are okay Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought as she sped to the main gate of Konoha, people already gathering around after hearing a word that 18 years old blond has finally returned after 3 long months, bringing back the one thing he has being looking for so long – Uchiha Sasuke. _

_She arrived at the gates, panting slightly and jumping in her spot, trying to see something beyond the tall heads. It suck being so short…_

_"Oha, Hinata-chan!" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Ino, her best friend, looking beautiful then usual (probably coquettish for Naruto's arrival). She giggled at the thought before greeting her with a "Good morning". Ino and Naruto started dating about a year ago and are together ever since. Sakura ended up with Lee. Funny, isn't it?_

_"Are you here to see Naruto-kun as well?" She smiled at her before turning her gaze back to the gate, standing on her toes to get a better view._

_"Yes. I heard the bell a few minutes ago and then one of the guards came running down the road, shouting he saw Naruto along with Sakura and Kakashi, carrying what looked like a wounded man." She answered her question, not stumbling even once over her words. _

_Thanks to Naruto, she finally got over her stuttering. And her crash she had for him? Well, spending much more time with him made her realize she wanted him as a friend more then her lover. Ino smiled back at her and then back to the growing crowd._

_"Yeah… It's great huh? That they are both back…" her smile grew and her face softened. Hinata pondered about it for a minute. She didn't really know Sasuke. Hell, she never even spoke to him but… She remembered that when they were younger he always used to be a loner, even before the Uchiha incident. But, there is a first time to everything. After all, hanging out with Naruto means that now Sasuke would be joining them, she could at least be nice to him._

_"Hey look! Here they are!" one of the crowd shouted and they all turned their attention back to the gate, Hinata and Ino too._

_"Oi! What's with the crowd?!" Hinata giggled as she heard Naruto's loud voice. "Yeah, we have a wounded guy over here!" Sakura's voice joined in._

_Ino started pushing through the crowd, reluctantly dragging Hinata with her._

_"A-Ano, Ino-chan, wait up!" She shouted at her direction when she actually lost sight of her. Being short does suck a lot._

_"Okay people, spread up, we gotta take this here fella to the hospital AFAP." Kakashi's voice was heard and the crowd started to go in the opposite direction, almost treading Hinata._

_"Naruto!" Hinata could hear Ino's voice shout out at Naruto, then the sound of fast footsteps, followed by a loud "thud"._

_"Oi, Ino-chan! I'm happy to see you but-but Sasuke!" Hinata finally made her way through the lessening crowd and could finally see the picture before her eyes; Kakashi "shooing" people away, Sakura barely carrying a medium injured Sasuke, and Naruto wiggling under Ino's body on the dirt road. She rushed to help Sakura carry Sasuke's limp body before they'd both fell to the ground._

_"H-Hinata-chan!" Sakura was surprised to see how quick she came to help her but then smiled warmly at her. "Thank you." She said and Hinata smiled back at her._

_"Oha! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted from below and she turned to look at him, quite amused at his figure held tightly by Ino._

_"Stop looking at Hinata, I'm right over here baka!" Ino scolded him from above him. _

_"But- Hinata-chan, you shouldn't do that! I'll carry him!" Naruto turned his attention back at her. She opened her mouth to say something but Kakashi cut her. "That won't be necessary Naruto. I'm sure Sakura and Hinata can carry him by themselves. You two love birds can come later; we'll take Sasuke to the hospital. Come on Sakura, Hinata." Kakashi walked ahead of them while they started to carry Sasuke towards the Konoha hospital. "Oi! Wait! What if he wakes up?! I wanna go too!" _

_"Didn't you hear what Kakashi-san said?! We can go later; he won't wake up for at least half a day!"_

_"But Ino-chan!" That's the last Hinata heard from Naruto before they were too far from aural range._

**-OoO-**

_Four hours has already past since they took Sasuke to the hospital and Hinata just came to check on Naruto after she had a short talk with her father about clan matters._

_She walked down the white halls of the 4__th__ floor, searching for Sasuke's room, which she was sure Naruto was in at the moment, along with Ino or Sakura. Room 432, she remembered, but just to make sure, she asked a nurse that passed by before knocking._

_"Naruto-kun?" She asked before opening a crack in the door, peeping inside. _

_Naruto was talking to Tunade in the far corner of the room, both of their expressions are serious. _"Probably talking about Sasuke…"_ she though and closed the door back. She went to sit on the nearest chair next to the door, holding a bag with Naruto's lunch – a big bowl of Ramen, made kindly by the Ichiraku owner. _

_A moment later, Tsunade walked out of the room, drawing Hinata's attention._

_She stood up from her sit and bowed respectfully. "Tsunade-sama." She greeted her._

_"Oh, Hinata, I didn't see you there." She smiled at her and greeted her too. "Good after noon. How are you?" She asked._

_"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She smiled at the mother-like Hokage. "I see you brought Naruto some lunch, I'm sure he'll be happy. Though, I already saw two empty bowls of Ramen inside." She_ _chuckled lightly and put both of her hands on her hips._

_"That's ok Tsunade-sama. When it comes to Ramen, Naruto-kun has a bottomless stomach." Hinata joked and laughed._

_The older woman's laughter was much louder though, and she seems to draw the attention of a few visitors and some hushing nurses._

_"Hahaha, you got that right. Well, I gotta go back to work before Shizune will go crazy again. Ja." She waved at her as she turned to leave. Hinata bowed again and turned to knock on the door again. This time, Naruto answered with a "come in" and she entered. "Good after noon Naruto-kun." She whispered as she closed the door behind her. "Ah, Hinata-chan! Hey!" Naruto came towards her, spreading his arms to hug her. She accepted his warm embrace happily and returned a hug. _

_"Umm I brought you lunch Naruto-kun." She said after he released her from his grip and she gestured to the bag in her hand. "Really?! Thanks Hinata-chan! You are the best!" he took the bag from her hands and looked inside it. She giggled but then stopped when she saw his smile fade away. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"_

_He looked over at her with a slight blush and made a goofy smile that only he can make. "No, it's ok! I mean, I don't mind eating from Ichiraku it's just that I wanted to eat some of Hinata-chan's sushi again…" _

_Hinata laughed and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle it. "It's ok Naruto-kun, I'll bring you some later on today." _

_"You will?! Thanks Hinata-chan!" he shouted happily. "Oh, by the way, what time is it?" he asked all of a sudden and Hinata looked at her watch. "It's almost 14:15. Why do you ask?" _

_"Oh no! I have to run! I promised to meet up with Ino-chan in a few minutes!" he started to panic and ran to the door, taking the Ramen with him. "Hey, Hinata-chan, can you stay here for a while 'till I return?" he asked her before he left. _

_"Umm, sure Naruto-kun." She answered and he smiled widely at her. "Thanks Hina-chan!!" he said and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She looked at the door for a few moments then shook her head. _"You are hopeless Naruto-kun…"

_"Damn it… you guys are so noisy…" she then heard a voice behind her and turned around surprisingly. Before her eyes was Sasuke Uchiha, all bandaged up, rubbing his head with one hand, his eyes closed, and sitting up with the other. She was slightly amazed to see how his consciousness returned to him so quickly. He cracked one eye at her direction and then a surprised expression crossed over his face._

_"You…" he begun saying and once again, Hinata was surprised that he might actually remember her._

_"Who are you?" he completed with a bored tone, his expression even more bored._

_She was slightly hurt by the fact that he didn't even remember her name, let alone, not remembering she existed._

_She sighed meekly and turned to sit next to his bed where Naruto sat a few moments ago. "That's mean, you know. I though you'd at least remember me from the academy…" she said with a hurt tone as she put both of her hands in her lap. _

_He stared at her for a few moments before saying: "Nope, I don't remember you…" he said simply and fell back to his pillow. _

_Hinata made an irritated expression and turned her gaze from him. There was a silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "How long have I being here?" he asked her, not even bothering to look at her, just at the wall before him._

_"A few hours actually. But you've being unconscious ever since Naruto brought you." She sent him a side glance and turned her gaze to the hospital window._

_He chuckled and she wondered what was so funny before he spoke. "That dobe… He shouldn't have brought me back here…" now _he_ turned his head to the window. _

_She looked at him softly. She knew he didn't mean it. He must have missed Naruto, even if just a bit…_

_"It was pathetic, you know? When I killed him…" her eyes widen a little and she blinked a few times before listening to what he had to say. _

_"He turned half blind, back then…" he continued, still looking at the view outside and his hands tightened around his sheets. _

_"He knew I'd come to kill him, so he did it on purpose…He didn't want to give me the satisfaction of killing him…" his eyes narrowed into tiny slits and his expression changed quickly into one of rage and anger. She made a sad face. Of course, she felt sorry for him; he sacrificed everything he had just to kill his brother, Itachi, and he couldn't even let him do it honorably…Once evil, always evil…_

_He continued, closing his eyes now, remembering the sights of that moment. "I was so angry; I kept stubbing and punching his corpse for at least an hour until my fists and body were covered with his drying blood. I never thought I'll be more miserable than that moment. I thought I suffered all my life just trying to find him… I guess I was wrong…" his eyes opened a little and Hinata could have sworn she saw a glint of a little flicker in his eyes. _

_There was silence again for a few minutes before Hinata spoke; "Then Naruto-kun came, right?" she said with a bitter smile, looking at her hands._

_He chuckled again. "Yeah… I got even more wounds trying to fight him away. But that dumb ass just kept on fighting me. That pinked haired and the pervert ex-sensei of mine just watched us until they both had enough of that stupid fight. The last I remember is that Sakura gave me a fearsome hit on the back of my neck and then my vision blurred…" he turned his gaze back to her, and stared at her with an annoyed glare. "And the only thing I remember afterwards is the dobe shouting something, running out of the door and slamming it shut. Thanks to him, I woke up to find some girl I don't even know in my room." Hinata's brows knotted in slight anger and she pouted. "Well, Naruto-kun asked me to keep an eye on you, it's not like I wanted to or anything…" she looked away from him with a light blush on her cheeks and then a knock was heard on the door."Come in," she answered and a nurse entered into the room._

_"Hinata-chan, I didn't know you were here." The nurse said with a surprised smile. "And I see our number one patient has finally awakened." She turned her amused gaze over to the lying Sasuke, who just answered her statement with a little "che" and turned his head to the other side. Hinata giggled at his gesture before the nurse spoke again. "Hinata-chan, can you wait outside for a moment? I need to change Uchiha-san's bandages." She asked her and Hinata got up from her chair, bowing lightly before stepping out of the room. When she stepped out, she saw a familiar figure walk her way. She smiled softly when Shikamaru came into her view, wearing his Jounin vest. "Good after noon Shikamaru-san." She smiled at him and he gave her a little smile as return. "Hey Hinata-san, what's up?" he answered her, his hands in his pockets. "Nothing much. Just keeping an eye on Sasuke-san for Naruto-kun." She said plainly, looking back at the door. "Yeah, Tsunade told me about that. She thought it might be a good idea to send me here and check on you. How troublesome…" he scratched the back of his neck with annoyance. Hinata gave him a warm smile and said: "I'm okay, except the fact that I'm being annoyed by Sasuke-san's behavior." She giggled and another blush rose to her cheeks. _

_Shikamaru snorted in amusement. "Figures. Don't worry. As far as I know, Sakura will replace you in about 15 minutes so you won't have to tolerate the Uchiha's reign of irritation for long." He chuckled and then turned his attention to the nurse who just stepped out of the room, telling them they may enter. Both of the young Jounins stepped into the room, greeted by an even more annoyed Sasuke. _

_"What, you brought your friends now?" he scolded and both of them gave him an irritated glare. "Actually, Tsunade-sama sent me to check on both of you. Hinata-san says you are annoying her to no end with your smartassed comments. You should be thankful we even let you in the hospital you jerk." Shikamaru said as he walked to his bed and looked down on him with a little smirk. Hinata backed him up with an agreeable face. "No one asked you to help me, you lazy ass." Sasuke spat back at him and they both glared at each other before Shikamaru shook his head and sat on the chair next to his bed. "I figured you'd say something like that. I actually wanted to ask you about this subject…" Shikamaru opened and looked at him again, giving him a serious look. "Since you came back here, what are you planning now?" _

_Sasuke gave him a slight sigh before answering. "Rebuilding my clan, of course. Although, there is something I'm interested to ask __**you**__." Shikamaru raised one brow and Sasuke continued. "I __**am **__a traitor you know so… How come the old hag let me in?" _

_Shikamaru nodded and scratched his chin in a gesture of thought. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was surprised too but then I realized that you are, well, a very 'valuable possession' for Konoha. After all, you __**are**__ the last Uchiha now… You'll have to work really hard, if you know what I mean…" he smirked at him when he said that and Sasuke just returned a grin towards him. "Don't worry; I was already thinking about screwing every girl in the village." _

_"Hey, watch your mouth, there's a lady in the room." Shikamaru scolded him and turned to give Hinata a little apologize. She just giggled. "It's ok Shikamaru-san, I'm already used to Naruto-kun's bad mouth behavior." _

_"Well, I guess so. At any rate, I gotta go back to work. See ya Hinata-san." Shikamaru stood up and walk towards the door. "And __**you**__," he started sending a side glance at Sasuke. "Try keeping your mouth shut, will ya?" he completed before stepping out of the room. Sasuke just answered with a delay snore as Hinata came to sit by his side again. _

_"What, aren't you going?" Hinata was getting tierd of his comments but decided to let it slip. "Not really. Sakura-san will come to replace me soon though." She answered him as she narrowed her eyes at his direction. _

_"Oh great, just what I need, more people… Jeez, it's a hospital, can't you let me be alone for a while?" he scratched the back of his head with annoyance. _

_Again, Hinata found herself in silence before breaking the ice again. _

_"You know, you and Naruto are like brothers." She opened, drawing Sasuke's attention. "You both are alike but yet so different. Like two flowers growing at the same field but has different colors and shape." Her gaze once more found itself at the window that now shone with the after noon sun. "While Naruto-kun has many bees attracted to his direction, you close your own petals so that none can come. Eventually, you'll find yourself a lonely blue flower among many yellow ones…" _

_There was a silence moment between them before a few shouts could be heard outside. _

_"Please, sir! This is a hospital! Be more quite, people are trying to rest here!" a female voice could be heard. _

_"But I'm looking for my friend!" Hinata recognized this voice immediately as Kiba's and smiled. _

_"Please, forgive my loud friend for his rudeness. We just want to know if our teammate, Hyuuga Hinata, is visiting in one of these rooms." Shino's voice came next, they were close to their door. _

_"Ah, yes. Hinata-chan is over at this room. Now please, be quite and have a nice day." The nurse ended and her steps became dimmer as she disappeared in the hallway. The door then opened quickly to reveal a grinning Kiba, behind him stood Shino with his usual blank face._

_"Hina-chan! There you are!" Kiba shouted and ran to her, Shino following behind him after closing the door. _

_"What, it's a party room now? Can't you guys do it outside?" Hinata sighed at irritation and turned to say something to him before Kiba cut her. She just keeps getting cut by people._

_"Shut up, ass hole. We can do what ever we want; we don't have to listen to __**you**__." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Hinata sigh again and went to look at Shino for a little help. "Kiba, we just came to check on Hinata, not to shout insults at injured people." Shino settled his glasses over his nose. "Hinata, you will be coming to training right?" He asked her and she nodded with a smile. "Yeah Hina-chan! I've being waiting all day for these training! You __**have **__to come!" Kiba added to Shino's question. "Of course I will Kiba-kun, don't worry. Sakura-san would be here soon to replace me." _

_"Great! 'Cause I can't wait and eat yar sushi afterwards! " Kiba grinned and his stomach growled loudly. Hinata sigh a little and whispered "Again with the sushi… I'll have to make double bento boxes"._

_The door opened once again and then like magic, Sakura entered the room carrying a tray of food. "Hey Hinata-chan! Oh, I see Kiba and Shino are here too." She smiled at them before closing the door with her leg._

_"Hello Sakura-san." Hinata said with a thankful smile on her lips. Thank GOD she finally came; she was getting tired of Sasuke's comments. _

_"Hey Sakura! We'll be going now and take Hinata with us! Thanks for replacing her!" Kiba thanked her with one of his wolfish grins and grabbed Hinata's hand, carrying her out of the room before she could react. "Yes, thank you Sakura-san. Have a nice day." Shino added as he followed his teammates outside. _

_"No problem; any time." She smiled after putting the tray of food on the table next to Sasuke's bed. "Ahh-wait! Umm, good bye Sakura-san! And thank you!" Hinata shouted before she was too far away from the door. "Umm, good bye Sasuke-san!" she also added after a little hesitation. Of course, she was too far away to hear if he even answered her (which she was pretty sure he didn't). _

_Even if Sasuke was annoying, she knew she'll have to be nice to him. She followed her teammates out of the hospital and the three of them went to the Hyuuga household to watch Hinata make their lunches. _

**-OoO-**

Hinata giggled at the memory of that day. To think that Sasuke could be so mean to her at the beginning. But she knew he had a kind heart back then, even if he didn't show it. _"Speaking of lunches,"_ she thought as she walked to the fridge in the empty kitchen. "I wonder if he got any vegetables…" She asked herself while looking inside the cool fridge. She was thinking about making her famous veggie soup but if he has none, he'll have to do with a simple clear soup with a few meat pieces she hoped he had.

Well, maybe she'll go to the market later and buy him food.

Like she always does…

**-OoO-**

Ok rofl, I'm sorry if I bored you to death xD I think I wrote it kinda boring but I'm a boring person so meh lD

Anyways, this is just the beginning but I'll write more (long!) flashbacks so you'll understand how Hinata and Sasuke became better friends :D

As for the title of the fic, it's just because Hinata is going to use a lot of metaphors here xD She is a very poetic person ;D

I'm sorry if I didn't detailed more things about Hinata's appearance or their ages and stuff D: But I'm too lazy to edit xD Hope you enjoyed, there is more to come :P

R&R please lD

Inimi

BTW, I promised someone I'll advertise her fic soooo….

Go check Nimiko's fic **"Don't Toy With My Heart"**. I liked it and I think it should get more reviews :3333

EDIT: Noticed that the link didn't work xD Check out my fav stories list, I'm pretty sure it's there :3


	2. Broken

**A.N.**

Oh man! I feel so dumb and LAZY! I have this HUGE stock of messages for new chapters of fanfictions in my mail but I'm too lazy to read D;

Tell you the truth, I've being busy watching other anime and reading other mangas and I haven't read Naruto for AGES! And, I kinda stuck to Samurai Champloo fics ;xD

Hmm but! I have to continue! D: You have no idea how BAD I feel every now and then when I enter :C All my readers, you know I love you –heart- And appreciate every review I get :'D Makes me feel like a good writer –gets all mushy inside-

Well, I suggest you re-read chapter one again, since I also edited a few words and unreasonable things (HOLY SHIT! Too many "again"s! D: ) and just to catch on with the story… if you can call it that way… xDDDD

So yeah, I forgot again ;:D

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! BECAUSE I WANT TO OWN HINATA AND HAVE HER FOR MYSELF!!! ;3;**

P.s.

Just a funny thing xD Most of you knows that people like to make Hinata smell like lavender. Well, I have this shampoo, lavender smell xD And when I first saw it I was like: "dclhvgbshfdvgsdgk! I'm going to smell like Hinata!!!!!!!" –droll droll-

I still have it ;D But my Hinata smells better! –evil smirk-

**-OoO-**

Hinata wiped beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her unoccupied hand. She went to the market and has been shopping there for at least** two** **hours!** Why did Sasuke have to faint during the busy time?!

In her head, she hoped he hasn't woken up yet or else she'll get so worried. What if he hurt himself? What if he went outside of the house and got attacked? What if he dies?!

She really didn't want to think about it. As she quickened her pace, she almost passed by Sakura and Lee, who held hands while walking slowly up the road. She smiled and walked even faster their way to catch up.

When she was finally close by, she greeted them. "Hello Sakura-san, Lee-san. How are you?" she interrupted their little moment but they smiled back and Sakura answered. "We are fine. I see you went to the market. You must be really desperate if you went there during busy hours." She chuckled at Hinata's heavy bag of groceries and Hinata laughed lightly, still trying to catch her breath. "Actually, it's for Sasuke-kun. His fridge was empty. Again." She chuckled, Sakura and Lee following.

"Would you like me to help you with the bags Hinata-san?" Lee asked kindly but Hinata shook her head. She didn't want to delay their walk together any farther. "Thank you but I'm okay. Have a nice walk!" She said as she rushed up the road and towards the Uchiha compound. As she opened the wooden door, the bags of groceries lying on the floor by her legs, she had this weird feeling stinging her. When she put one leg on the cold floor, she looked this way and that way but everything seemed in place. Until she heard something smash into the floor at the far side of the house, thanks to the unnoticeable silence.

"Sasuke…" she whispered in fear and sprinted towards the source of noise.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she mumbled to herself, activating her Byakugan.

It wasn't too hard to locate him since his chakara points were burning, caused by his sickness. She located his figure at the far side of the compound, leaning on the walls and swaying this way and that way.

As he came into her view, she recognized her correct area – a hallway that led to Sasuke's parents old room. The room where they were killed.

While Hinata lingered in the hall way, a bit afraid, she hadn't noticed Sasuke entering the said room. Hinata blinked a few times, breaking out of her trance and Byakugan, and followed Sasuke into the room with cautious steps.

The door grated on its hinges when she opened it farther to get a better view.

"Sasuke…?" she whispered his name as she looked around in the dark and dusty room. Her feet were getting covered with thick layers of dust as she stepped in farther, still looking around for the missing Sasuke. Activating a weak Byakugan, she found the flaming chakara points leaning on something near the end of the room.

Crack… Crack… Crack…

The wooden boards shook beneath her as she got closer and closer to Sasuke's blue-chakara shadow.

Once there, she put a hesitated hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level.

Deactivating her bloodline, she tried to adjust her vision to the darkness. When she finally saw Sasuke's outline, she draw closer to his face, trying to figure out where is eyes were. "Sasuke-kun, wake up, I'll make you some hot soup." She said with a warm ton, brushing his shoulder with her thumb. No answer.

Her brows knotted and she drew even closer to his face. She could feel his body heat and his breath over her face. Finally, she noticed he passed out, holding into an old picture with both of his hands.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up, trying as best as she could to pick up Sasuke with her. Dragging him all the way to his room was a tough job but when she finally dropped him on his futon, she dropped to the floor as well.

"I don't understand you… Wandering around the house when you are feverish…" she whispered and covered him up nice and tight. She didn't want him to escape again.

She rose to her feet and walked out of the room, the wooden farmed, paper door shaking slightly behind her.

She began walking towards the kitchen when she remembered something; she forgot to close the door to Sasuke's parent's room.

Hinata pondered. She didn't want to go back there, especially alone. But she, of all people, knew it was disrespectful to leave that room's door like that.

After taking a deep breath, she walked as fast as she could, she didn't want to delay to much. When she finally got there and was about to close the door, her eyes caught the corner of the old picture, peeping from a corner, thanks to the light that got blocked by the door earlier.

Her curiosity drew her into the room and she walked right towards it, then bending down and picking it up. With the little light in the room, she could see four figures standing in a group picture. A sad smile rose on her face.

Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, was holding into the shoulders of an 8 years old Sasuke. His father, Fugaku, put a proud, strong hand on another figure's shoulder. She recognized the tall and also torn headed one as Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

A flash of memory past through her mind. She has seen this picture before. Just when she started knowing Sasuke…

**-OoO-**

_Hinata stood shaking in front of the Uchiha household gates. She totally understood why most people would consider this place hunted and scary. By night time, this place looked like a creepy ghost house, drawn out of a spooky horror movies like Hinata hated! Although most of the Uchiha territory was destroyed and built on, only a huge and old house kept standing; and that was Sasuke's house. _

_But why is she here? Well, Naruto decided to make some a surprise "Welcome home!" and something like "Great to see you out of the hospital" party thingy at Ichiraku's. _

_But Naruto thought it might be a good idea to send __**Hinata**__ get him (or more like a lame excuse to stay alone with Ino). _

_Of course, Hinata being Hinata, she couldn't say "No" to her beloved friend Naruto-kun, so she went there anyways. Now she actually thought they might have a surprise party for Sasuke _without Sasuke

"No Hinata! You have to go in there! Remember what you said of being nice to Sasuke? You should do it now!" _she mumbled in her head and stepped boldly through the gates. She knocked on the wooden door a few times but nobody answered. She actually thought to give up when she noticed a little crack in the door. _

_Thinking she wouldn't want to disappoint Naruto, she skipped her manners and entered into the cold and dark house._

_"S-Sasuke-san?" she whispered silently. No answer. As she closed the door behind her, she took the chance to look around. She would admit it right away – she was scared. "I-I didn't mean to be rude b-but… Naruto-kun asked me to… He wa-ants you to come to I-Ichiraku…" she said to particularly the air and walked slowly farther. Still no answer. Deciding to take a little walk around the house, she looked in every hallway she could find. She didn't really know why she continued walking around the house when she should have given up, but something draw her father and deeper into this old and mysterious place. She almost passed by another hallway when she noticed a strange looking door. It wasn't like the other farmed door in the house; it was bigger and attractive. She bit her lip before she walked towards it. She thought Sasuke might be there. I mean, it's only reasonable…_

_She hesitated before opening the door, wondering if she should do it or not. After looking to both her sides, in any case Sasuke might be around she pushed the doors with both of her hands. _

_The door grated on its hinges when she opened it farther to get a better view._

_"Sasuke…?" she whispered his name as she looked around in the dark and dusty room. Her feet were getting covered with thick layers of dust as she stepped in farther, still looking around for the missing Sasuke. Activating a weak Byakugan, she looked around the room for any sight of him. She was sure that this room wasn't Sasuke because it was all neat but could definitely use a decent dusting!_

_While looking around, her white eyes caught the sight of a square object standing on a cabinet at the far side of the room. The curiosity killed our little kitten Hinata, and she walked to pick it up. The moon light suddenly hit her face through the unnoticeable window and she deactivated her bloodline to get a better view at the object. Drawing it closer to her face, her milky orbs observed it with much interest. It was a family picture; Sasuke with his mother, father and another figure stood tall with a torn head. Hinata knotted her eyebrows. Why would anybody tear off a head from a family picture? But then she realized; it wasn't just anybody. It was Itachi's head whom has been torn. A sad expression appeared on her face as she traced a fragile finger over Sasuke's little figure._

_"Sasuke-san…" she whispered, not even noticing the sliding tear over her cheek._

_Or the threatening person right behind her._

_A hard hand caught her shoulder with a fearsome grip, turning the frightened Hinata on her hills. Before she could even react, a terrified looking Sasuke looked at her with a cold look, his eyes barely a tiny slits. _

_"What are you doing here…?" he whispered with a threatening ton, drawing a confused and scared look on Hinata's face. She was so panicked, her mouth only moved without forming a sound. _

_He let go of her shoulder and snatched the picture out of her shaking hands._

_"Why did you come here? Who allowed you to touch my stuff?!" his voice was much louder now, and his eyes were boring holes in her soul._

_"I-I didn't mean to-" she finally formed a little whisper but Sasuke's rage only grew with her half answer. "That doesn't give you a right to touch my stuff!!!" he through the farmed picture right in to the wall behind her as he shout in her face, the glass shattered from the impact. Hinata gasped in shock, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at him with fear._

_"Get out of here!!! GET OUT!!!" Sasuke shout at her as he stood tall over her, shading her small figure. Hinata ran as fast as she could, her trail of tears dripping behind her. She didn't even care if she fell a few times. She didn't even care a stray piece of glass found its way to her foot. She didn't even care she promised herself she'll spend time with Sasuke and Naruto. She decided back then – she never wants to see Sasuke Uchiha ever again…_

**-OoO-**

_Ever since the incident in the Uchiha house, Hinata has being avoiding Sasuke's presence every time she saw him. When she was hanging with Naruto and Sasuke's chakara was in sight, she always made up an excuse she had to leave somewhere; usually on clan matter. But Hinata was growing tired of it. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but facing might be even worse! Poor Naruto didn't even get the hint when she "ditched" him in Ichiraku (he was even angrier at Sasuke who, of course, didn't even say a thing). But what could she do? She couldn't just walk up to Sasuke and say: Sorry I entered your house without permission, please forgive me, let's be friends. No! She wouldn't let it go that easily! He scared the shit out of her and he caused her to bleed! While pondering on her way back to the Hyuuga compounds, she haven't noticed the approaching Shino and bumped into him. Falling on her bottom, she looked up a little confused and with knotted brows. She always made that expression when she thought. "Something bothering you Hinata-chan?" Shino asked as he helped her up to her feet. She shook her head and gave him a little smile. "I'm okay Shino-kun. Just thinking." Shino raised a questionable eyebrow her direction and Hinata let out a nervous smile. "Got any troubles?" he asked her as he chuckled under his high collar. "Just some trouble with Uchiha-san, nothing major…" she lied, the way she said his name gave her up."I see. Well, if you need anything to be taken care of, don't hesitate to tell me." Shino put a concerned hand over her shoulder. "I mean in." Hinata smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "Thank you Shino-kun. I'll be fine." She mumbled into his coat and let him go slowly. Arranging his round glasses over his nose he turned to leave and waved at her. She turned to look at his disappearing figure down the road when she felt someone drag her by the arm. It panicked her to realize it was a familiar grip, and she turned her head slowly to look at a nonchalant looking Sasuke, blocking the warm sun with his height. She desperately tried to slip out of his grip but he pulled her even closer to him, bending down to look at her face with an annoyed expression._

_"We have to talk." He said and glanced around. A few people were staring at them. "Alone." He added and she just nodded meekly and followed him to an isolated ally. _

_Hinata was shaking like a leaf! She was so scared, she thought she'll wet her pants and Sasuke would laugh at her for the rest of her life!_

_"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked plainly as if nothing happened._

_Hinata blinked a few times and then raised a confused eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked him in wonderment. He bent down to her level once more and said a bit louder right in her face. "I asked, why are you avoiding me? Jeez, are you deft or what?" he mocked her as he rose back to his original pose. _

_Hinata gaped in shock. He did __**not**__ just ask her that! He is one big asshole! She was __really__ angry now!_

_"Why am I avoiding you?" her ton has the slightest touch of rage in it but she was just getting started. "Well, I don't know Mr. I-shout-at-people-and-then-pretend-it-never-happened-Uchiha!" Her voice rose now and her eyes sparked with fury. _

_Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "You are really dumb, you know that? I thought you already forgot about this shit." He said as he turned to look at her with a bored expression. "This thing past, it doesn't matter now. I can't believe that idiot kept shouting on me just because you are fucking sensitive." Now Hinata was in total shock. She actually thought the Uchiha might have a little decency to ask for her forgiveness, but no! He came to her just because Naruto annoyed him with his __justified__ anger towards him. "EXCUSE ME?! FORGET ABOUT IT?! How can I forget what you did to me!" her voice became a shout now and Sasuke seemed to be taken aback. "You almost shattered a glass on me, you shouted at me and you hurt me mentally! Forgetting this is like… throwing your childhood albums into the trash!" Oops, that wasn't in place. Hinata's eyes wide and she took a step backwards, turning her gaze away from Sasuke's. His eyes were slits now. "I- it's not what I meant… It's just a metaphor…" her voice was barley a whisper, but Sasuke heard her and his palms tightened into fists._

_"Are you mocking me? Are you doing that on prupose?!" he shouted at her, stepping towards the spot where she stood earlier. Hinata was panicking. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as he was mere inches from her face, when he trapped close to the wall with both of his arms. "Are you that hypocritical?! Fooling everyone with your so called 'shyness'?! Well, this Uchiha don't buy it! If you think you can easily make fun of me, then you are wrong!" Releasing from his body prison, he turned around with a swift step and stormed out of the alley. But Hinata won't let him escape. She felt too bad now! She was so selfish back then, she didn't realize she hurt his feelings… _

_She sprinted after the raging Uchiha, and made it just in time to catch him by the sleeve. "Please wait! I didn't mean to!" she cried out, still holding his sleeve, but he slapped her hand away and she held it close to her body. His glare was fearsome and threatening. "Don't touch me! Don't even get near me!" his figure turned around and he almost walked away when Hinata answered his shout with one of her own._

_"I'm sorry!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face and her hands in her lap. _

_"I was selfish. I didn't even consider your feelings. I shouldn't have shouted at you. In fact, it was your rightful duty to shout at me for entering your house with out your permission." Her gaze was downcast but she knew he was still there, listening to her crying and begging with his back to her. She guessed he smiled with victory or grinning with satisfaction but it didn't matter; either would please her. _

_"I don't ask you to forgive me because I'm not worthy. But you must understand, I'm not the person you think I am…" her head rose and she looked at his broad, muscular back. She wiped away her tears in a little childish manner and sniffled a little but then raised a little smile on her face. "Just…Don't forget them…Like _he_ wanted you to…" _

_Turning away from him, she began walking her path again. She could feel his chakara in the same spot before it became weaker and weaker. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. She hoped this would be a better start then the first one…_

**-OoO-**

Tracing a gentle finger on kid-Sasuke's figure in the photo, she returned it back to its spot and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Walking back to the kitchen, she almost bumped into Sasuke, hadn't he stepped right into her and knocked her to the floor with him.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing out side bed?!" she wiggled under his weight, trying to break free. Suddenly, she felt both of his uncovered arms pulling her closer to his body as he nuzzled his hot face in her neck.

"I thought you left me here… I was alone… I went looking for you…" he whispered into her hair, his voice husky and weak. Hinata's faced burned so hard, she thought she'll explode! Then she noticed something else; Sasuke was bare-chested!

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!"_ Hinata's head was racing and bumping with fervency. She had to do something! It was too embarrassing! And with Sasuke too!

"P-P-Please! Sasuke-kun! I-I c-can't breath!" Well, it was half true. He **was **squeezingher with his body but it was too much for her to handle!

"You smell nice..." he breathed in her scent as he buried his face in her velvet hair.

This is as far as she could take. She activated her bloodline and blocked a few chakara points in his body. She felt how his grip on her loosen and she used this opportunity to slip away from under him. As she tucked herself to the wall near him, she looked at him with flustered, red face, panting heavily, trying to calm herself.

"Relax Hinata… He is sick… He is confused… He is hallucinating… **HE FUCKING DOSEN'T WEAR ANY SHIRT ON!!!**" She squealed and covered her face with both of her hands. "Oh god… Sasuke, you are such an IDIOT!" She rose to her feet as quickly as she could and picked Sasuke with all her will power. She didn't care he wasn't wearing any shirt on! She'll have to take care of him! Besides, she **said** she'd be bathing him so the worse is yet to come!

He won't even remember this after he'll heal anyway… Won't he?

**-OoO-**

**A.N.**

Ahhhhh omg lol xD I laughed ID Well, I dunno about you but I liked it:D I hope to update more now :3 Hopefully, on Tuesdays if I feel like ;:D It won't be long anyways –nods-

Well, I guess this is it for now :D Crap, my fingers froze –breaks them when she types- Holy shit! D: -glues-

**And now, comments! For you, lovely reader –heart- **

Piisa** – **Well Piisa-chan, I hope this gives you an answer for your second question. For the first one, I have two answers:

I'm lazy :D

First I'll finish this one up, and then I'll move on to write weekly/monthly "The Wind Tell No Lies" since I already know the plot it's just that… I'm not enough perverted yet to write the smut part! "orz BUT THIS SHALL CHANGE!!! I'LL BECOME EVEN MORE PERVERTED AS IF I WERE TO DIEEE!!!!

TaichiSpirit – Thank you –bows- I hope to update it more often so it'll get even **more** interesting!!!

Housenka – You thought that was long? Lol, there is more from where that came from baby ;D But I'm glad you like it :D Hope it's more interesting now :3

then nika said – roflz yes! And this is just the beginning!!! Bwhahahahahaha!!!!

crystaldrops14 – Oh man, I miss it too ;-; But but, I think I'll rewrite it anyways so… It'd be better:D Just keep holding a little longer :3

kisame fish sticks – Ho FishSticks-chan, sorry to keep you waiting –bows- Hope you like it :D

Jigoku Esther – omg! I like it too! I'll plz update more:D

unbeatablehinata - -chuckles at your nickname (so cool)- haha… oh what? D: Oh yeah:D Thank you :3

winterkaguya – Well Winter-san, hope this helped you to understand a little more:D But more friendly flash backs would come later :3 Sasuke is even **nice** there, in his weird kind of way xD

Thanks for the reviews! –blowkiss-

Inimi


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear Readers.

It had being too long since I've uploaded any new story or just updated my older ones.

And for a reason.

As you know, all of my stories so far are based on the "Naruto" anime/manga that I no longer read or like.

I DO NOT hate it, I just lost interest in it about two years ago and though I had said I'll continue the stories since I like the characters, it is no longer the case.

I do appreciate **A LOT** all the people who have reviewed, added to favorites, alerts and of course, favorite me as a writer –heart-

Unfortunately, I no longer desire to continue these stories since I have no interest in them, the characters or I plainly don't like the writing I did back years ago and still does now.

I hope you will understand my point of view and will respect my reason to "abandon" these stories you guys made me so heated to keep writing –more hearts and kisses-

If you wish, I don't mind "giving" you my ideas or basic story line as a start up for your own and I'll be really honored if any proposal of the sort would come along (as in – if you wish to use ideas, continue my fic or do whatever you want with the stuff I have written, I'll be more than happy to allow you if you credit the original of course xD ).

BUT STILL!

**I have not given up writing nor reading fanfiction here on :D**

I still do check fics from time to time and try to come up with ideas for story lines for one of my favorite Anime – "Samurai Champloo" (not that it should matter much to you guys but just wanted to inform you ;xD ).

If we ever cross by each other again, I'd be more than happy to replay to your reviews and glee when a mail from pops on my account.

I really do love you all and I hope you'll understand and still come visit from time to time :3

I wish you all a very happy reading in the future and may be meet again!

With much love and appreciation,

Inimi.


End file.
